CocoPPa Play Award 2016/Promotion
---- Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! With our feeling of gratitude, we announce the advance notice of CocoPPa Play Award 2016 Promotion Duration 4/10/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 4/19/2017 (Wed) 15:00 (JST) ---- Editor's Note: This is not the exact image because it is missing "Get Special Item by Cheering". Cheer 'Get Special Item by Cheering' If you collect Award Ribbons by Cheering, you can exchange them with Special Item! How to Play Step 1 Get Award Ribbons by Cheering ♪ You can receive 10 Award Ribbons or more by One Cheering! You'll see how many ribbons you get ♡ Step 2 Exchange Award Ribbons you collected with Special Item Special Item ♪ Go 'Exchange Award Ribbons" on the TOP of Event page! Premium Rare Tickets will be available as exchangeable items!? ※ Please note that you can get Award Ribbons by Cheering till 4/19 15:00 JST. However, you can exchange them with special item from the results page in the event "Prism Beads" Till 4/26 15:00 JST. Good Deal on trading Normal Gacha Ticket! Now good deal on trading Smile Point & Normal Gacha Ticket! Normal Ticket are 1000pt instead of 10000pt. Once a day! To trade, please go to visit Menu>Shop ※ The Required amount of Smile Point for this trading is supposed to be the same after this Promo ends. Gacha 'Bonus for 10Play♪' By choosing 10Play in eligible gachas, you definitely receive Premium Rare Gacha Ticket or gorgeous bonus ♡ ● Elegible Gacha ● All Premium Gacha released during CocoPPa Play Award Promotion ※ All Designated Gachas have a lable on the right side. Pack 'Limited Special Pack♪' Limited for "CocoPPa Play Award 2016 Promotion". ♪ With your great popularity, Super Deal Item Pack is back! Super Deal Premium Ticket Pack! For those who want to play gachas more, a super deal packfor Premium bulk buying is arriving! ※You can purchece the packs from "But Item" in the ongoing event! CocoPPa Play Award Anni. Pack! For those who want to play many gachas at once ♡ A super deal pack for 10Play Premium Ticket bulk buying is arriving! You can also receive a Bonus item of 10Play! ※You can purchece the packs from "But Item" in the ongoing event! Each pack is available once per day * Lite Pack is 50% OFF ** (Items) 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket x1 ** (Items) Golden Magical Box x3 * Super Pack is 60% OFF ** (Items) 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket x2 ** (Items) Golden Magical Box x10 ※ You can purchase the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event. CocoPPa Play Awards Preview ♪ What is CocoPPa Play Award??? This is an award ceremony to announce the customers who participated actively in 2016 ♪ Object Period April 1, 2016 to March 31, 2017 What kind of categories does the award have? We'll show you just some parts of them ♪ * Catch Event Award * Smile Point AWard * Login Award * Change Award ... etc. More awards will come out ♪ And the costumers who won the award will receive... ??? Premium Gacha Tickets maximum!? The results will be announced on April 13 ♪ Don't miss it ♪ This super deal promo is ONLY NOW. Please try to enjoy CocoPPa Play All the best wishes in FY2017 Category:CocoPPa Play Award 2016